


Distractions

by w3llthatdidntwork



Series: Fun and Games [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bondage, F/F, NSFW, Smut, Strap-Ons, a little bit of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw continue to go on the hunt for relevant numbers as their intimacy with each other grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little break from my multi-chapter fic to bring you this. Read the content warnings before reading please, if dildos and strap-ons don't appeal to you. I needed to get a nsfw piece out of my system before continuing.

The sunlight filtered through the large window and poured down over Root’s thin frame. The sunlight combined with the glare on her laptop was starting to give the hacker a headache. Although, this atmosphere was better than the hotel room. Even with the nice view, Root was starting to feel suffocated in the confined space.

“Hi Sameen,” Root said cheerily without looking up from her laptop as Shaw walked up to her table. The machine had alerted her that Shaw had walked in the small coffee shop.

“Root, this better be good. I didn’t just spend eight hours on a plane to drink some over priced coffee in France. I can get over priced coffee back home,” Shaw pulled up a seat and sat across from Root. Root smiled at seeing a familiar face. Shaw had really started to grow on Root. At first it had just been fun to tease Sameen to see if she could get any kind of a reaction from the otherwise stoic woman but now she enjoyed it for a completely different reason.

“Ok, sweetie, let me fill you in,” Root raised her eyebrows. “If you know what I mean.”

“Root, just tell me what I’m doing all the way out here,” Shaw said as she appeared to become more annoyed than she already was walking in.

“Fine Shaw. I’ll tell you all about it when we get back to the hotel room. Right now, I’m ordering you a muffin and a coffee. _She_ said you haven’t eaten since you got on the plane,” Root got up to make the order.

“Does The Machine always have to do that?” Shaw grumbled but she didn’t stop Root from getting in line.

“We are just worried about you, Sameen,” Root’s voice was full of charm as she sat back down at the table after making the order. There wasn’t a long line and it only took a few short minutes. She scooted a chocolate chip muffin in front of Shaw, who took it without question and managed to take a giant bite despite the muffins large size. Root watched as Shaw downed the muffin hungrily. It always amazed her, how such a small and fit woman could eat so much.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Shaw shot back at Root once she finished. Root just smiled and got up to retrieve the now finished coffee order. She then gave the coffee to Shaw and sat back down at her laptop. She let Shaw finish her coffee while she went back to coding. In a few short seconds, she entirely forgot that Shaw was sitting across from her as she became engulfed by code.

“Ok, nerd. What’s taking so long?” Shaw said as she was tapping her foot. Root looked back up at Shaw. She had her finished cup of coffee on the table and she looked bored.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Root asked, completely forgetting the time.

“Two hours,” Shaw said.

“Ok, lets get back to the hotel,” Root closed her laptop, not meaning to actually keep Shaw waiting for that long.

The hotel had only been a ten minute walk from the shop they were at and as soon as Root opened the door, Shaw looked around. It was a large room with a queen sized bed, tv, desk, and a couch with a coffee table. The view that came along with a balcony was also really nice.

“Nice set up,” Shaw walked and placed her small bag on the side. Root was pretty sure that the bag contained 90% firearms. It had also been long ago agreed upon that anytime Root invited Shaw over for a mission, they were going to share hotel rooms. Unless, that is, that Shaw had gotten irritated at Root for some reason. In those cases, Shaw just went downstairs and booked a room for herself or completely left Root on the mission alone entirely. That really hadn’t happened since the first three missions so Root was feeling completely confident in herself. Also, the last month of isolation was making her feel a little out of tune and Shaw’s presence was extremely welcomed.

“Root, tell me what I’m really doing here,” Shaw snapped Root back to the present.

“Ok, sweetie,” Root said and moved over to the couch to sit down. “For the past month I’ve been following a black market weapons dealer.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He’s one of those over ambitious, hot heads, thats just risen to be a top supplier all over the world. Now, it seems that he has gotten his hands on some nukes and he’s going to sell them to some really bad people.”

“So, whats my part in this?” Shaw asked again.

“Well, I’ve set up a meeting with him and some of his suppliers,” Root smiled up at Shaw. “I need you to go and meet him.”

“Is there another layer to this?”

“Well, he has a list of all his clients stashed away in a vault. I’d just hack his computer to get the intel but it seems that his digital foot print is basically non existent. I’ll have to go and break into the vault myself. I can’t be two places at once.”

“Still don’t see why you need me, you could just wait until he is away and then break into the vault.”

“Sameen, he takes most of his security detail when he’s away. We have a significantly greater chance of having this work out if we do this as a team,” Root finished and opened her laptop up again.

“Fine, I’m in.” Shaw sat down next to Root. “You’re coding for another mission, aren't you?” Shaw motioned to Root’s laptop after taking a quick glance.

Root glanced up at Shaw for a moment. “Yes, always a bad guy to catch.”

“The Machine overworking you?” Shaw asked but Root didn’t say anything back. It was difficult since the government stopped taking care of relevant numbers. At first this helped her feel a sense of purpose, but now she wasn’t too sure. The Machine alerted her that her performance was dropping and suggested to call Shaw. Root knew why, it wasn’t just for the extra help but she didn’t want to admit it.

“Root, stop for a minute,” Shaw closed the laptop. “How long have you been working non stop?” Shaw asked. It was clear that she was starting to go into doctor mode.

“I’m fine.”

“No, your not. You look like somebody who just got their ass kicked.”

“You want to do some kicking?” Root teased.

“Root,” Shaw sighed in frustration. “When are we going to pull off that mission?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Ok, so you are going to stop whatever nerd code your doing and rest.” Shaw looked into Root’s eyes, her expression was dark and unmoving. It seemed like the matter was settled whether Root liked it or not. Root sighed and leaned her head back against the couch.

“Fine. You win, Sameen.”

“Good,” Shaw took the laptop from the coffee table and set it on the desk across the room, she then sat back down next to Root. Root turned her body towards Shaw. She rested her head on the back of the couch but she was hesitant to reach out to Sameen, even though she wanted to.

“Care to distract me for awhile?” Root asked without a hint of a teasing in her voice this time.

“As if I’d want to.” Shaw shifted around and looked straight ahead, not meeting Root’s gaze. The atmosphere in the room completely changing. Root knew that Sameen was trying to hide it.

“I know thats another reason you came all the way over here,” Root’s voice became thick. “You like having sex with me.”

Shaw’s body didn’t flinch. “You want me to admit it?” Shaw said.

Shaw turned towards Root and this time, Root saw a flash of amusement on Shaw’s lips that lasted for a fraction of a second. It was only after getting to know Shaw, that Root was able to pick it up at all.

“Yes,” Root smiled and inched closer to Shaw. Sameen just looked at her without saying anything. The flash of amusement was gone but Root knew that the words had an effect on her, her eyes said it all. She was completely turned on. Root didn’t really care for an answer, she knew Shaw’s actions would betray the way she felt. The taller woman stopped inches from Shaw’s face and she’d let Shaw make the next move.

“Fuck,” Shaw mouthed and grabbed the edges of Root’s leather jacket. Root wasn’t sure if she was going to push her off the couch or pull her in for a kiss. She hoped it was going to be the latter.

“Fuck.” Shaw exclaimed out loud this time, she let go of Root and stood up suddenly.

“Are you ok, sweetie?” Root straightened herself on the couch and watched her.

“I’m taking a shower,” Shaw announced and Root had to admit that she was disappointed.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Shaw said for the second time that day. She then went to her suitcase and got out her items. Sameen walked back over to Root and threw something on the bed. The taller woman looked at her questionably and got up to see what it was.

“When I get out, I want you wearing that.”

“Sameen, is that a...?”

“Yes, it’s a strap-on and I want to distract you tonight,” Shaw said then marched off to the shower.

Root waited for Shaw to start the water before picking up the dildo and accompanying harness. She stripped and looked at the items laying on the bed. She was glad Sameen had chosen one in deep blue that was just a curved rod. She wasn’t really into realistic ones and she was happy Shaw had remembered from the last time.

After she put it on, she picked a blue silk robe that she had brought with her and put it on over the harness, the shaft sticking out between her legs. She then got on the bed and turned on the tv, waiting for Shaw to get out. A few minutes later, Shaw stepped out wrapped in a towel. Her hair was loose and Shaw had taken the time to blow dry it, letting it fall over her shoulders. It was an extremely rare sight for her to have her hair down and it was always disarming for Root.

“Stand up.” Shaw said and turned off the tv, she appeared to have something else in her hand. After closer inspection, Root realized that Shaw had a belt and a small bottle of something.

“Sameen, you planned this out,” Root felt her breath catch at the realization. Shaw didn’t say anything back as she looked the hacker up and down, biting her lip. Root felt her stomach do a backflip at the sight. Shaw wanted her just as much as she wanted Shaw.

“Root,” Shaw’s voice shook as Root walked up to her. Seconds later their lips collided and Sameen’s tongue was brushing against her own. Shaw pushed Root towards the bed and Root’s legs buckled under her when she hit the edge of the bed. With the physical contact now broken, Root looked up at Shaw who was still standing. Root reached up and yanked the towel off Shaw with ease. Root then opened her robe and if Shaw wanted the rest off she was going to have to do it herself.

“Get up against the headboard,” Shaw ordered and within seconds Root did as she was asked. Shaw followed and pushed Root’s shoulders against the headboard and kissed down Root’s neck. Root wanted desperately to feel Shaw’s breasts but Shaw grabbed her wrists.

“I didn’t tell you that you can touch me yet,” Shaw breathed and Root bit her lip to stifle a moan.

“Shaw please,” Root finally gasped and Shaw dropped Root’s wrists and pushed the open robe down and off. Root was just about to grab Shaw’s shoulders when Shaw pulled Root’s arms over her head. She quickly tied Root’s wrists to the headboard with the belt.

“I want you to watch me and not be able to do anything about it,” Shaw whispered in Root’s ear and then pulled away to meet Root’s eyes. They didn’t look away from each other and Root heard a snap of a bottle. Sameen had brought lube and she finally looked down to apply it to the shaft of the dildo.

“Sameen,” Root moaned and Shaw looked back up with a smirk. She then positioned herself over Root and lowered her hips to connect with Root’s. The whole time Root watched as Shaw’s lips parted, letting out a moan after she lowered herself completely on to the shaft.

“Fuck. Root. You are so hot.” Sameen pumped her hips over Root and brought a hand up to her throat. Shaw rode Root with angry determination but soon soft moans escaped her lips and her grip loosened around Root’s throat. She leaned into Root’s neck and moaned into her good ear.

“Sameen, fuck me harder.” Root leaned her head into Shaw’s ear in encouragement. She knew Shaw liked it when she talked like that but the whole scenario was too much for Root. The sounds of Shaw’s moaning along with the sounds of her wetness caused Root to dig at the belt at her wrists but she couldn’t pull out of them. She wanted to touch Shaw, she wanted Shaw to touch her, and she wanted her own need to be taken care of, desperately. The pull of the harness and dildo wasn’t enough.

Suddenly, Root felt Shaw’s body tighten against her’s and go still. Aftershocks tensing up Shaw's body in waves against her. Shaw leaned her head against Root and sighed as she lifted herself off Root. Once off, she reached down and unbuckled the harness from Root’s hips, tossed the items to the floor, and reached down between Root’s legs.

Root could hear herself whimper. “Sameen. Please, I need to come. Now.” Root gritted her teeth at the new contact and at the urgency that she needed it.

Shaw smirked at her and with her free hand she undid the belt holding Root’s wrists. Immediately, Root pushed Shaw over by the shoulders and ended up on top of her. Shaw didn’t remove her hand and Root ground her clit into Shaw’s palm frantically. It didn’t take long for Root to feel herself nearing her end, she dipped her head and moaned into Shaw’s neck. She then bit down at the soft flesh as soon as she climaxed causing Shaw to moan instead.

“Root, enough.” Shaw moaned. She pushed Root off her and rolled on her back, still gasping to catch her breath. Root looked up at the ceiling and ran a hand through her hair, she then looked over at Shaw. She was already looking at her with her breathing controlled and Root couldn’t help but smile. Surprisingly, Shaw smiled back.

“Did you like that, Sameen?”

“It was okay, I guess.” Shaw said but her body language said otherwise. Sameen was still grinning from ear to ear and she actually reached out to Root and ran her hands back between Root’s legs. She pushed two fingers inside Root, curved her fingers, and thrust slowly. Root wasn’t really into penetration for herself but at the right moment and with the right person, it felt wonderful. It just so happened that Sameen was that person and knew all the right moments.

“You liked it,” Shaw stated as she thrust two more times and removed her fingers. “Your so wet.”

“umm-hmmm,” Root didn’t deny it. “Why did you stop?” Root asked as she watched Shaw lick her fingers.

“You need to sleep,” Shaw said simply.

“But it’s only ten o’clock,” Root countered but she heard The Machine faintly in her ear agree with Shaw.

“You won’t do me any good tomorrow, dead.”

Root smiled. “So, you do care.”

“I care about keeping nukes out of bad guy’s hands,” Shaw went back to her stoic self, the hint of lust and amusement now gone. Root just smiled and tilted her head. “Now go to sleep.” Shaw finished and scooted Root off the bed, pulled up the blankets and gestured for her to get under them.

Root didn’t say anything, she knew that Shaw did indeed care. At least on some level, she was taking care of Root but if she brought it up it might scare Shaw away. So, she did what she was told and got under the covers. Sameen turned off the light and Root was disappointed that she could no longer see Shaw for the time being.

Root waited until she felt Shaw get comfortable beside her. “Sameen, thank you for the distraction.” Root whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep.” Shaw grumbled but Root could bet on her life, in that moment, that Shaw had said that with a smile in the comfort of darkness.

The next morning Root had gotten up before Shaw. The Machine had set an alarm for her that only Root could hear and she stretched lazily in the bed. Shaw was fast asleep on her back with the covers bunched up around her. Root smiled to herself as she remembered last nights activities but The Machine warned her again to start moving.

Root showered and went downstairs to get some of the hotels complimentary breakfast. By the time she made it back, Shaw was already up, dressed, and had a small gun arsenal laid out on the bed.

“Good morning, Sameen,” Root walked up next to Shaw and without question Shaw grabbed the large plate of pancakes from Root’s hands.

“Isn’t that a little overkill?” Root motioned to the guns with her now free hand.

“No,” Shaw said between a mouthful of pancakes. She was too busy with the food to say much else.

“Hey, make sure to meet these guys at the location at noon, they don’t like to be kept waiting. Don’t take them out just yet, it’s important that we take down all the names on the list at once.” Root went over the mission.

“Sounds easy enough,” Shaw put down the empty plate, her attention drawn to Root’s hands. Most noticeably her wrists, that were now bruised from being tied up.

Root noticed her line of sight and welcomed the change of subject. “I like it when you leave me marks,” Root walked over to Shaw and traced a hand down Shaw’s neck. “But I like it more when I get to leave marks on you,” Root stopped at the now purple bite mark on Sameen’s neck, causing Shaw to shiver.

“Root,” Shaw said in warning.

“Try not to shoot anyone until I’m with you again, sweetie,” Root said. She figured it was about time she left or else neither of them would be leaving the hotel room again for the next several hours. She got up and left Shaw flustered and grumbling with the now empty plate of pancakes.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw start the mission to take down a gang of black market weapon dealers but things go terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion of the mission started in part one and the overall story of "Distractions". This time, the chapter takes place from Shaw's perspective, some added angst, and some more nsfw content.

Shaw made it to the location a half and hour early. She was at another upscale restaurant and waiting at the bar with a glass of expensive whiskey. It was on The Machines dime (however the hell _She_ got the money anyway) so Shaw decided to spoil herself.

A busboy hastily started cleaning the spot next to Shaw and was glancing way to many times over at her. “Voulez-vous un bon bon?” the kid finally asked.

Shaw narrowed her eyes before finally deciding that this was the kid she was waiting for with all of Root’s odd instructions. “Non, mes dents me font mal.” She replied. The scraggily kid then stood up straight and motioned for her to follow him. She took a last sip of her whiskey and followed him down a deserted hall in the restaurant.

Once they got to a narrow hallway, the kid reached for a door and knocked three times. This time a man opened the door, wearing an expensive suite and had a Colt .45 Peacemaker displayed in easy view from his holster. The guy was trying to appear menacing but Shaw wanted to laugh. This whole thing felt a little theatrical and the guy must either be a fan of spaghetti westerns or Metal Gear Solid. Either way, he’d be no match for her in a real fight.

The guy with the revolver looked down at her expectantly. “quatre-vingt-trois, monstre, trente,” Shaw said with a smug smile. The man grumbled in acknowledgment at the correct password and started down the stairs, expecting Shaw to follow him. The busboy closed the door behind her and she followed the man down the dark staircase.

They reached the bottom to the unfinished basement of the restaurant. Three men were already there and were hovering above the open weapons cases set on a table. Shaw thought that there would be more men at the location but she put that thought to the back of her mind.

“Ah, so you must be Mrs. Turing?” A man came over to her with a heavy accent. Shaw internally rolled her eyes at Root’s choice of a cover name but she politely attempted to smile back at the man. She wasn’t sure if she accomplished a successful smile but the man didn’t seem to notice or cringe back. “Your wife is one of our most loyal customers,” he said. Shaw was really going to have to make Root pay for this, “ _Your wife_ ,” was one of several things Root had failed to mention to her.

“Yes, she has told me great things about you,” Shaw lied through her teeth. She looked around at the others in the room and noticed that they were only pretending to seem interested in the guns at the table. The man she was talking to was overly friendly, the one that she had followed looked uncomfortably sweaty, and the last one appeared jumpy. This didn’t feel right.

Shaw’s earwig also started to pic up some interference but she couldn’t make out what it was. She tried to discreetly reposition the little device in her ear as she curled a loose strand of hair away from her face. This time a voice came loud and clear through her ear, “Shaw, it’s a trap get out of there!” Root buzzed through the earpiece followed by a thud and gunfire from Root's location.

Instantly, Shaw moved to action and pulled the man that was talking to her for a knee in the gut. The other men turned towards her, realizing the element of surprise was now lost. The man that led her down the stairs reached for his revolver but Shaw won the draw. She pulled out her nano expertly and knee capped him along with the last man, leaving them writhing on the floor.

“Root?” Shaw called to her earpiece but she just heard more static and gunfire. “Shit,” Shaw grumbled to herself and made it up the staircase as fast as she could. They had expected Root’s plan from the start and Root was pinned down without back up and Shaw was at least an hour away.

>>>

Shaw made it to the location in just under forty-five minutes, it had been forty minutes since she had lost contact with Root, and Shaw was uncertain if Root could make it out in a hopeless situation. She knew that Root had The Machine to guide her but was she really capable of escaping a building full of bad guys on her own? The Machine had to have warned Root that her chances weren’t good.

Finally, Shaw ran up to the building and entered with her gun drawn, a silencer placed on the end of the barrel. The lights were flickering and it was a mess inside what appeared to be abandoned offices. She could hear gunfire in the background and she followed the sound up a flight of stairs.

“Hey, who’s that!?” A man on the flight of stairs above her called out. She pressed her body tight against the wall and waited to asses the situation above her. Shaw then heard three other voices call out in response and some shuffling. They sounded tense, as if the person they were looking for was still on the run. That was reassuring, whatever trouble Root had gotten herself into, at least she wasn’t dead... yet.

It was now or never, Shaw quickly ran up the stairs and took down the first two by surprise and raised her gun to the third. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what he was holding. The third man was carrying C4 with a timer counting down the last ten seconds. He was prepared to take them both out in a single explosion.

“Sameen!” Root’s voice cut through the static in her ear but Shaw also thought that she heard the voice behind her. Suddenly she was yanked through an open door and pushed down against the floor. A tall and slender body firmly held her in place as she felt the shock wave from the blast rush through her. Glass shattered above their heads and ringing echoed in Shaw’s ears. There was no question, it was Root who was directly over her and holding her protectively.

It took a solid minute for Shaw to get her bearings and for the ringing to quiet down. “Root... Root, get off me,” Shaw felt herself say as Root held her for longer than what was necessary.

Shaw would have been concerned that Root was mortally injured but she felt Root’s hand grasp tighter in her hair, letting her know that she was still conscious. Slowly, Root lifted herself off of Shaw and looked down at her. The look in her eyes was something that Shaw had never seen in her before.

“Shaw?” Root said and her eyes were filled with fear. It was fear for Shaw’s safety as Root looked down at her. Somewhere along the line, Shaw knew that Root had fallen for her and this was the first time that it really became apparent to the her. Root was terrified for Shaw’s safety and she was willing to sacrifice herself for Shaw’s life. Shaw remembered a time when Root didn’t even catch her after the hacker had tasered her. It was probably better for the both of them if it would have stayed that way.

Just as quickly, the moment passed and Root’s gaze lost focus, _The Machine_ was talking to her. Root raised her gun and fired without looking, hitting her targets as She directed Root’s aim in perfect precision. Root looked as though she had become unfazed by the explosion. They were lucky that the explosion didn’t contain too much C4, it could have been a lot worse.

“Lets get out of here,” Root said and reached into her leather jacket, pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and waved it with a smile. “Got what I came here for.” Root pulled herself off of Shaw and waited for her to get up.

“Right, lets get out of this dump,” Shaw said. They made it out of the building without incident, working in perfect unison as they reached the getaway car that Root had parked behind the building. Shaw noticed as they had gotten away that several shards of shrapnel had embedded itself in Root’s back from the blast. Root didn’t complain but she didn’t lean her back against the seat of the SUV either.

“I’ll have to take a look at that,” Shaw motioned towards Root’s back.

Root smirked, “You can do more than look, sweetie.” With that comment, Shaw just rolled her eyes and continued driving ahead. They didn’t dare check into the same hotel as the previous night so they drove several hundred miles to a small city. The hotel wasn’t as nice as the one that they stayed in before but it would do for the night. Shaw had to check them in because Root was a bloodied mess and would have scared the front desk.

“Go to the bathroom or you’re going to get blood everywhere,” Shaw ordered as she closed the door behind them to their hotel room.

“Whatever you say, Shaw,” Root replied cheerily and did as she was told. Shaw removed a first aid kit from her suitcase and followed Root in. Root seemed unfazed by the injury.

“Turn around,” Shaw said and Root did with an amused tilt of her head. Shaw then assessed the damage to Root’s back before she started to pull out as much of the offending shards as she could. This caused Root to inhale sharply and tense in response. Shaw was glad to finally get an appropriate response to the injury. “Relax a little, this can’t be as bad as all the bullet wounds you collect.”

“Occupational hazard, I guess,” Root let a small laugh escape her lips. Shaw just ignored her and continued to remove what she could find before helping her take off her leather jacket. Shaw then threw it in the tub and helped Root take off her shirt and bra next. Shaw traced down Root’s back looking for any glass that embedded itself under Root’s skin and promptly removed it. Overall, Root didn’t have it too bad and only two of the wounds were deep enough to require stitches. It was just going to really suck to not be able to lean against things for the next several days.

“Shaw,” Root was watching her through the bathroom mirror and Shaw looked up and made eye contact through the glass.

“What is it n-” Shaw was cut off as Root spun around behind her in one of the moves that Shaw had personally taught Root herself. Sometimes, Shaw really wished that she didn’t give Root self defense lessons. Normally, Root liked to use them to catch her off guard when Shaw least expected it. Shaw had no idea when she started letting her defenses drop around Root but it was getting too frequent for Shaw’s liking.

“Payback for last night,” Root whispered in Shaw’s ear as she pressed her body against Shaw’s back. Root forced Shaw’s hips into the edge of the sink in front of them and ran her hands underneath Shaw’s black top. Shaw knew what was coming next, Root’s breathing was uneven and she was completely turned on. The adrenaline had left Shaw a few hundred miles back in the getaway car and she figured that that was the same for Root too. This wasn’t just going going to be adrenaline filled sex from a near death fight. Root was fueled by something else.

“Root,” Shaw gasped as Root drifted her hand over Shaw’s side and a sharp pain shot up Shaw’s body. Root’s hands stopped under her shirt suddenly. Shaw lifted up her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing the reason why Root stopped. A small piece of metal was stuck in Shaw’s side and the dark shirt had hidden the blood oozing underneath. “Occupational hazard.” Shaw replied.

Root had frozen in place and the same expression from earlier flashed across her features. Shaw knew that Root was petrified of losing her. Sameen almost seemed like an invincible super hero but in reality, Shaw was as mortal as anyone else. Suddenly, it occurred to Shaw why Root was so urgent to get into Shaw’s pants. It was fear from losing someone that you care about and Root was uncertain on how to express that. Shaw knew that she should push Root away but she didn’t want to. The moment felt right and Root felt so good pressed against her.

Shaw guided Root’s hand over the piece of glass and clasped her hand over Root’s. “Pull,” Shaw said simply and Root did, causing a hiss to escape from Shaw’s lips. “You know, this occupation, I’m not going to stop.” Shaw finished.

“I know” Root said as Shaw guided Root’s other hand down to the waistline of her pants.

“I can’t care for you the way you want me to,” Shaw replied again.

“I don’t expect you too,” Root said and pulled Shaw in closer to her body. “I’m not going to stop either, no matter how many times you have to stitch me up. I don’t want to stop this, Sameen.”

“So, don’t stop,” Shaw leaned into Root and hoped that she’d get the message to slide her hand down a little bit further. Shaw enjoyed Root’s company, both on missions and in bed but this was a new stage in their relationship. They had agreed that this was just sex and nothing more but somewhere along the way someone slipped up. Shaw was at just as much fault as Root because she was the reason the other woman felt this way. Shaw had no idea what to do about it or if she wanted to do anything about it.

All Shaw wanted in this moment was for Root to touch her, despite the failed mission, her blood soaked side, or the realization that she was going to have to deal with whatever was going on between them now.

“So you just want me to-?” Root said and nibbled lightly on Shaw’s ear. Root was now teasing and she slowly slid her hand up to cup Shaw’s breast instead. The mood shifted and Shaw fidgeted in anticipation but Root held her firmly in place. She reached over Shaw and grabbed a hand towel. She then placed it in Shaw’s hand and guided her hand to press it to her wound.

“Put pressure on that.” Root instructed while she continued to fondle Shaw’s breast and continued her exploration of Shaw’s body with her other hand. They liked leaving marks on each other but only ones that they inflicted themselves.

“Root, just get on with it.” Shaw growled as Root’s hand dipped below her waistline one more time before darting back up. Shaw’s breathing was becoming heavy and the ache between her legs was becoming hard to ignore.

“Sweetie, tell me what you want,” Root cooed in Shaw’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” Shaw gasped and a brief memory from the other night shot across Shaw’s mind. Payback could be a bitch sometimes and Root was taking full advantage of it. Impatiently, Shaw reached down with her free hand to do it herself but Root caught her arm and pushed Shaw harder against the sink.

“You didn’t say please,” Root teased, causing Shaw to roll her eyes in response. Root dug her nails into Shaw’s arm at the eye roll. “Wrong answer.”

“I didn’t say anythi-,” Shaw said and was cut short as Root bit down a little too sharply on her ear. “Okay, fine. Please. Root.”

With that, Root finally dipped her hand down to Shaw’s center and rubbed circles around her clit. “Is this what you want, Sameen?”

“Yes.” Shaw breathed as Root picked up the pace around her clit. Shaw leaned back into Root and closed her eyes, letting herself moan softly. This was exactly how it should be, no irritating emotions Shaw thought. She then finally allowed her mind to loss herself to Root’s touch.

“Is this how you do it, Sameen?” Root whispered in Shaw's ear as she continued to move her hand. “Is this how you touch yourself when I’m not here, or do you use both hands?” Root reached with her other hand and pushed two fingers inside Shaw. This just caused Shaw to moan louder and she felt herself reach her climax as Root pumped her fingers in and out of her in combination with rubbing her clit. A few seconds later, Shaw’s body tensed and she felt waves ripple through her as she came.

Root held her in place until Shaw was able to compose herself. She opened her eyes and looked back into the mirror at Root’s reflection staring right at her. Root’s eyes were dark and her lips were parted until Shaw met her gaze through the reflection. Root visibly had to bite her lip to keep down a moan.

Her arms loosened from Shaw’s body and Shaw took the opportunity to face Root, trace her tongue down her body, and pull down her pants and underwear. Quickly, Shaw kneeled down in front of Root, reached her center and ran her tongue across Root’s clit. Shaw felt Root shiver and dig her hands into her hair, urging her to continue. Root was so wet and visibly undone as Shaw looked up at her that Shaw’s stomach did a backflip. Root was so hot and wet, Shaw was the reason for that and that knowledge was so hot and reassuring.

“Root, spread your legs,” Shaw moaned. Root did and placed her leg over Shaw’s shoulder Shaw a better angle. Shaw immediately went back to running patterns across Root’s clit with her tongue. Root bucked her hips in response as soft moans and sighs escaped her lips.

“Sameen, I’m going to come,” Root gasped and Shaw took that moment to tease at Root’s entrance with her fingers. She waited until she felt Root’s muscles tighten to penetrate inside her with two fingers, feeling the remnants of Root’s orgasm, she held the taller woman in place so she wouldn’t fall over. Shaw then waited for her to come down from her orgasm before pumping her fingers slowly a few more times, watching for Root’s reaction if the contact would become too much.

“Sameen, sweetie, this is nice but come up here and kiss me and let me clean up your wound,” Root sighed as she started to catch her breath. Shaw could tell that Root was starting to think rationally again but Shaw was slightly disappointed. She could go for a few more rounds. Although, Shaw did forget about the gash in her side and the towel that she was holding to stop the bleeding was left forgotten on the floor.

“Fine,” Shaw stood up and kissed Root, letting her lips part as she felt Root’s tongue drift across her lips. It took awhile but they finally pulled away from each other. Root got the first aid kit and after the hacker insisted several times, Shaw finally let her clean and bandage the wound.

>>>

They hadn’t said anything to each other since Root had finished bandaging Shaw’s side. Root was lying on her stomach topless on the bed and Shaw was right next to her. Still in her bra, without pants or her boyshorts. They were too tired to move after the events of the day and sometime ago Shaw had drifted off into a light sleep. She had woken up to a room that was filled with a golden glow from the sunset.

“Hey Root?” Shaw asked and turned to see if Root was still awake.

“Ummm-hmmm,” Root drawled lazily but she still had her eyes closed.

“Are you going to take down a gang of black market weapon dealers on your own?” Shaw watched Root’s features. A small smile started to play on Root's lips.

“When you say it like that, it sounds bad,” Root opened her eyes. The look of amusement only intensified as the emotion reached her eye’s. “I’m just thinking of it as a little pet project.”

“How many pet projects do you have? When I leave on the plane tomorrow, all you’ll have is The Machine and _She’s_ still having you run more missions,” Shaw looked directly at Root but Root's smile didn’t flinch.

“Sameen, even before The Machine came into my life... even before you came into my life, I have always done this,” Root reached over to Shaw and ran a finger down her arm. Shaw didn’t say anything, she could tell Root was watching her to see if she needed to pull away but Shaw gave her no indication to do so. So, Root got braver and pulled herself closer to Shaw. She placed her head on Shaw’s shoulder and continued to trace circles around Shaw’s arm. Root’s body heat felt good in the cool afternoon so she didn’t bother to push her off.

“Lets not talk about today, okay?” Shaw finally said and rested her head against Root’s. Today was just a little bit much and Shaw was tired, continuing the conversation made Shaw uncomfortable. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Root, what they had right now was good enough.

“Okay, Sameen. Okay.” Root whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College French actually came in handy. I took out my notes and everything but if I got anything wrong, let me know! Also, this took wayyyyy longer than I wanted it too so I need to get back to my other stories now. I spent too much time working on a chapter that nobody reads or wants to comment on because of the nsfw content... and I completely understand that! So, besides time lost, no harm done.
> 
> Extra Notes 8/21/16: I just want to thank everyone who has left me a comment after these notes. Sometimes I can be a little hard on myself and I really appreciate all of you!


End file.
